1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure cooker with a container intended for receiving items to be cooked. A cover, which can be placed on an outwardly bent container edge and which is lockable with it, can be airtightly closed by means of a closing mechanism provided on the cover. The closing mechanism includes at least two segment-like closure members, adapted arcuately to the circumferential contour of the container edge, distributed over the periphery of the cover, and pivoted on the periphery of the cover. The closing mechanism can be moved by an actuating device from an open position, in which the cover can be removed from the container, into a locked position to extend underneath the container edge. In the locked position the cover on its periphery is pressed against the container edge by an encircling sealing ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known pressure cooker (DE 40 40 489 C2) a stationary U-shaped holding segment is provided on a cover. Two arcuate clamping segments, which are spaced apart from the holding segment, are articulated on a pivot axis at the outer ends facing one another in the proximity of the holding segment. The holding segment and the clamping segments form a substantially circular arrangement. The holding segment extends under the edge (turned outwardly) of the container and thus aligns the cover with the container so that the clamping segments extend under the turned-over edge. Opposite the holding segment on the free ends of the clamping segments, brackets are provided which extend away from the clamping segments. These brackets are engaged by bolts of a closure lever. The clamping segments in their open position in the region of the brackets are spaced apart at an interval which corresponds to the spacing of the bolts. When the closure lever is pivoted, the bolts move within the brackets. Since the spacing of the bolts is fixed, the clamping segments move during the locking process toward one another, and in the locked position, are disposed adjacent to each other. The length of the brackets is such that the open position and the locked position are precisely defined. This configuration is disadvantageous not only due to the stationary holding part but also due to the fact that the arcuate clamping segments in the locked position only overlap constantly over their circumferential length with the container edge if their articulation is already in the region of the container edge. The consequence of both is that emplacement of the cover on the container requires an unaccustomed movement parallel and perpendicular to the container axis.